Luisa Fortuna
Luisa Fortuna is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a Multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background She is a 19-year-old school teacher and rebel in Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico. Luisa is very determined and skilled with a rifle. In one of the trailers, Luisa tells John, "I have lost my father, my sister has fled, I have no family, just the cause", allowing to get better acquainted with life in Mexico at the time, as well as justifying Luisa's dedication to the Revolution. Interactions John first meets Luisa when he and Landon Ricketts rescue her from a government jail at the behest of her brother Emilio Fortuna. John soon discovers that Luisa has fallen for the leader of the local rebellion, Abraham Reyes, expecting that they will soon marry. Quite to the contrary, Reyes views Luisa (among other women) as simply a peasant and uses her for sex and forgets or confuses her name several times (often with "Laura") throughout the game. Regardless, she remains unendingly faithful to him and his rebellion. During An Appointed Time, after John witnesses the war crimes being carried out in Escalera by the Mexican Army, he comes across Reyes about to be executed by Captain Raul Zubieta, who is likely Espinoza's replacement, and two of his men. As John tries to negotiate Reyes' release, Luisa comes out of nowhere and charges at the Captain, wielding a Knife. Zubieta and his men then shoot Luisa through the chest three times, killing her. Enraged, John shoots Zubieta's two cronies before being challenged to a duel by him. John kills the Captain, then cuts free Reyes and confronts him about Luisa's martyrdom. For the final time Reyes fails to recount who she was, even though she lived and died for him. Mission Appearances *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" *"My Sister's Keeper" *"Must a Saviour Die?" *"Father Abraham" *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" *"An Appointed Time" Trivia *Even though Luisa is Mexican and Spanish is her native language, she consistently pronounces México with the English pronunciation. *The Donkey Woman wears the same clothes as she does. *On Single Player, Luisa is seen wearing a dress throughout the game. On Multiplayer, she is given chaps. Most likely because it is hard to ride a horse with a dress. *In Undead Nightmare, a regular Undead uses Luisa's character model, and if you get close enough to her and use Dead Eye, you see the gold cross necklace that Luisa wears throughout the game. This Undead is first encountered in Escalera so it most likely is Luisa. *Luisa's situation was very similar with many female Zapatista rebels during the Mexican Revolution. Many women would join the Zapatistas to get revenge for dead family members and become a soldier to fight with the rebels. *She, along with Abraham Reyes, John Marston, Bonnie MacFarlane, and Drew MacFarlane sounded different during development. This can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69QejKf4am4 *John Marston respects and cares for Luisa more than most of the people he works with/for. He also feels genuinly sad about her death even after Williamson is dead and he no longer needs the rebels support. Quotes Gallery Rdr luisa fortuna.jpg Reddeadredemption luisa 800x600.jpg rdr_0474.jpg rdr_0466.jpg es:Luisa Fortuna Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fortuna Family Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters